fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Jackson Fandom
Basic Information The Percy Jackson Fandom, based on two series by Rick Riordan, and published by Disney Hyperion, that includes the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series, that now have two movies of the first two books in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. They are apart of the bigger media franchise, Camp Half-Blood Chronicles. Appearance There are multiple designs for the Percy Jackson Fandom's appearance. In the infobox to the right, the Percy Jackson Fandom is a 6 foot tall male with long, raven black hair. He has some scars, one a big vertical scratch under his right eye. He also has a scar that looks like a scratch vertically across his lips. He usually covers this up with a bit of makeup that he inherited from the Aphrodite kids. He usually wears a bright orange T-shirt, which has writing in black text that says "Camp Half-Blood". He also wears blue jeans that go down to his 'Hermes' shoes. His shoes are dark blue hightop converse with functioning wings attached to them (although the Percy Jackson Fandom does not usually fly with them, because they usually try to lead people down to Tartarus). To the right is another version of the Percy Jackson Fandom's appearance, with brown hair, green eyes, and satyr horns. Personality The Percy Jackson Fandom usually is optimistic and tries to look at the bright side of things, but is also sassy and loves to make sarcastic comments. He is that happy camper that almost never cries, even though his characters die (which usually just puts him in a bad mood for a while). He only really ever gets upset when people mess with his friends; they mean the world to him. He's on friendly terms with most fandoms, although some of them tend to look down upon him or treat him like a child. He is mostly oblivious to this, however. Fandomstuck Percy Jackson also has hubris, thinking he can win in any contest or competition, even if it seems impossible. Luckily for him, things often seem to work out well in the end. He loves cooking blue food, the casual sword fight, and trying on capes. He has a weird side to him as well, often editing people's heads onto other pictures, for example. Finding theme songs that fit his characters and making them into videos is one of his favorite hobbies. He can be somewhat cocky and arrogant at times, offending others a bit without meaning to. He is sometimes saddened about the "good old days" before Heroes of Olympus and Trials of Apollo, when he was a somewhat smaller fandom and he had a different personality. Abilities Relationships Family Rick Riordan - Father Kane Chronicles Fandom - Sister They are closer due to the fact they have had crossovers. But they are known to have nasty fights every few months due to their opinions on the gods and how they rule and who is real or not. They try to avoid that topic. Magnus Chase Fandom - Brother They don't talk much but would probably get along if they did. Friends Warriors Fandom He and Warriors get along, as they are there for each other at all times. When she climbs trees, many times he is the one to get her down. Voltron Fandom Quadrants Alice in Wonderland Fandom - Moirail Other Harry Potter Fandom He can't really be around the Harry Potter Fandom due to his envy, so he tends to be bitter and snarky. While Harry is left confused whenever he tries to make friends. Trivia * The Percy Jackson Fandom usually likes to be called PJO or PJ. * PJO has ADHD and mild dyslexia. Due to this, his typing is sometimes messy, and he tends to type on the slow side. * He is shown to hate his fandom's offcial art, and shuns it constantly, preferring to pretend the real official art is by the fans themselves * He is extremely envious of fandoms with good movies, especially Harry Potter. * When he gets upset, he speaks quickly in fluent Greek. Category:Fandoms Category:Book Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Musical Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms